Love Can Come In The Weirdest Ways
by Renamon the Wildfox
Summary: AU. Yamachi but in later chapters.


1 Love Can Come In the Weirdest Ways  
  
2 Hi! I'm back with another story to boot MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm taking a break from my other fic Art & Chicken Soup=Love?  
  
This one's an AU (alternate universe) with our favorites Yamato & Tai.  
  
This will be a Yamachi in later chapters but for right now it's love budding.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't like two boys doing the wild thang then I suggest you hit the back button at the top of your screen and find your self a nice het story to read, cause other wise it ain't here. So without further adieu on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai walked in to the perky school spirit halls of Odaiba High, head held high and face determined for another full year of pain and humiliation that he received every day for being himself or what the "Popular Crowd" code named as "The Freak". Tai was seen in everyone else's eyes as a poofy- haired geek that didn't deserve to walk and had what the cheerleaders referred to as the freak with no fashion sense. Tai would have loved to play sports but the coaches he had never gave him a chance and so he always played the part of towel boy to the jock, another thing to rant him on about. Like Tai didn't have enough problems in his life.  
  
Tai didn't think of himself as a freak though, no he fought of himself as Tai Yagami, a unique kid ahead of his time, and if know one understood him then to hell with them, they were missing out. Of course Tai did have the tendency to be lonely because of that attitude that and the fact that he was gay, but he had enough problems from the jocks messing up his life to have them start on his sexuality so he basically kept to himself. Just your average pure talented artist who could be found in school after hours working morals or picking up after the swim team eyeing a certain blonde that he knew he could never have. Yeah just another typical day at Odaiba high.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that exact same moment who should walk trough the doors but none other than Yamato "Matt" Ishida the known rebel without a cause. Yamato wasn't a troublesome kid no he was just your typical hormonally challenged teenager with an attitude problem a need to express his music with a passion and a love for the water. Yamato wasn't your average jock, no far from it actually with an actual I.Q. at that, no he was a kid who had the potential for greatness but figured if the world didn't care about him why should he care about it so he gained the reputation with the oh so typical teen image the "Bad Boy". But Yamato wasn't really a bad boy or at least that's what he told himself, no Yamato was just a teen who had so many chances in life shut right in his face and had a heavy face of disappointment already set in his mind  
  
Yamato was just a kid with a little teen angst, who if you got on his bad side you would regret it, and had probably seen the Principal's office more times than he wanted to count for it, and whose favorite words or phrases to use when in the Principal's presence were the words like "Whatever" or phrase "Like I care" causing certain heated terms towards the two. If Yamato were making any effort at all it would have him getting an award for the most times in Detention for just about anything and everything. So as Yamato walked through the halls of Odaiba High, getting his "High-school education" as he bitterly thought nothing would have prepared him for what was about to happen this year. And since there wasn't anything to exactly look forward to Yamato didn't see any reason to look where he was going, so who would have thought what would have happened in the next few seconds would change Yamato Ishida life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'WHAM' books, pens, pencils, papers, paintbrushes, schedules, and anything else for that matter would scattered every which way leaving a deafening sound in the early mornings of the halls.  
  
Leaving the two to immediately lose their balance and fall to the floor headfirst.  
  
Yamato, who had been trying to control his anger, was now in a full set rage. Whoever had just knocked him over was about to live a very short life. Screw trying to stay on good behavior for a solid hour that was all over now.  
  
"I am sooo sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Yamato heard a small voice say while staring down at a bush full of hair moving quickly to collect his things with Yamato glared daggers at the jerk who shouldn't have been so stupid as to not look where he was going, his emotions still in rage that is until he caught a glimpse of the world's most sparkling brown eyes he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat at this sight for sore eyes.  
  
"I am s---", Tai said in mid sentence. Here he was Yamato Ishida the worlds' biggest singing sensation of the Teenage Wolves and first rate swimmer of the high school swim team was here right in front of him and here he was Tai acting like a complete and total moron. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth hanging down in front of him weren't doing anything to help the situation either. So Tai just started babbling any kind of apology known to man. Apologizing for everything he could think from the schools' cafeteria food to Chevy Chase movies, which at this rate meant he should have just apologized for every last war we ever had, but then again that's what politicians were for.  
  
Yamato starting to think this was a very humorous looking situation started smiling at the petite blonde who was slightly smaller than him. "No that's ok I should have been watching where I was going too." "What's your name anyway kid?" Yamato asked with the smallest bit of a wave from his hand. "My name?" "Well yeah I mean you do have one don't you?" "Y-yeah it's Tai, Tai Yagami" "Hahaha, well hi Tai, Tai Yagami, need some help?" Yamato replied seeing the brunette's lack of speech. "Um yeah sure." Tai shyly answered. "Tai, Tai, aren't you in my biology class?" "Um yeah," Tai answered still slightly dazed at the blonde saying his name. "I'm also in your History Science Home-Ec and English 101 classes." Tai said reading off the names on his schedule. When suddenly a very loud and annoying shriek broke out from the halls.  
  
"What did you do to him you bastard?" yelled a redheaded girl in a red cheerleaders outfit. "It's ok Sora we just fell it was an accident." "Yeah I'm so sure, just watch where you're going geek, Yamato doesn't need any of your germs freak!" Sora replied snobbishly. "I'm sorry, I-I got to go, see you around Yamato."Tai replied with tears in his eyes at the utter embarrassment he had just faced as he ran off. Matt tried to call after him but he was long gone.  
  
Matt's anger suddenly rising he asked the question he'd been wondering since Sora started in on Tai. "What the hell was that all about anyway Sora?" He growled with his hands clenched. "What do you mean what the hell was that all about?" "I was saving you from utter embarrassment and total shame that's what!" exclaimed Sora. "Really Matt you of all people should know better than to even be seen with people like that let alone talking to one, or worse hanging out with one." "Oh really?" "Yes really" said Sora baffled at her would be friends behavior.  
  
"And why's that?" "Well I've heard people talking about him Matt." "They say he doesn't do anything but paint or do school work, that his father's a drunk, and the only reason he's living with his father is because his mother left him when he was five taking her baby daughter with her and leaving Tai cause he was too much like his dad, abusive." "He doesn't even have the decency to change his clothes, what a loser." "His father works by selling fruit on the freeway or something." "But the real reason is because they say he's a total fag."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you can't stand him because of something you don't even know is true and because of personal issues, that's it." "Well why aren't you on my case about the way I dress how my grades are and the way I make my living and if you say because I'm different Sora so help me God!" said matt cutting Sora off from her obvious reply in hi rage.  
  
"Well Yamato go ahead and join the geek squad and become less superior see if I care." And with that she stalked off. With Yamato not knowing the real reason she didn't like Tai was because she knew he liked Matt.  
  
Part of the reason Tai was so unpopular was because Sora had started all the rumors about Tai just to make sure he wouldn't have any chances with Yamato. But this display of emotion was putting a change in her plans. Well when things came to worse go to Daddy. Sora thought with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Yamato just looked on in total disgust at the back of Sora. Snapping out of his trance only at the sign of the first bell. "Shit and now I'm going to be late too on the first day of school, is anything going to go right today?" he growled as he rushed off to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai stood crying in front of the mirror of the Boys bathroom hating him self for being so weak. Here he was Taichi Yagami the 16 soon to be 17-year- old boy who had had a sort of crush to fetish to obsession with Yamato Ishida. He was there when Yamato had first made it big two years ago, and had bought all his CDs (not to mention probably being the only male teenager to learn all of his songs in two hours just to feel like he was apart of Yamato whenever he sang), and had tried to by tickets to every one of Yamato's concerts but even though he never had the money he always would sit at the top of a hill or watch it on television and tape it.  
  
He knew it was a little sad but since the seventh grade he had just accepted the fact that he and Yamato would never ever get together so he tried to know him any other way possible. And today of all days he does get to talk to Yamato Ishida and he ends up almost running him over all because of his clumsiness 'I really am a geek and now look where it got me.' He thought as he dried his eyes. "He probably thinks I'm a freak too." He said bitterly.  
  
"I don't even feel like going to class." "Especially not if he is going to be there." "I can see it now hey freak why'd you run away and cry?" "Then his jock buddies would start ranting about how I'm a cry baby and a sissy." "I don't need all that stress." "Why can't my life just for once ever be normal," he said to no one in particular, just as the bell rang. "Well this is going to be one hectic year." He said going out the window to the Boys bathroom. (Hey in his school the Boys bathroom is on the first floor.)  
  
  
  
So what do you think was it good or do I just need to get some serious help in writing. Was it lame or do you want more? I hope you tell me in your reviews, you will review right? Well in any case I'm just glad I was able to write another Yamachi fic. So with out anything else to say until next time fans. And please check out my other fic Art & Chicken Soup = Love? If you can. 


End file.
